


Years of Detentions

by Accal1a



Series: Umbridge isn't that bad OR (She really is but maybe there's a reason!) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Umbridge at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years of Detentions

"I expect you in my office at 5pm Dolores Jane, no later," warned Professor Neila as she glared at a short, chubby, fourth year girl who seemed to be near tears; whilst still emanating an air of arrogance and togetherness above her peers. 

~~~ 

"I’ll probably just have to write lines, she won’t be able to think of a punishment any worse, I shouldn’t be too late." Dolores said to her one and only friend in Slytherin house, a mousy haired boy of tall stature called Jasper. 

"Don’t be too cocky, you don’t want another detention do you?" Jasper replied, and watched his friend walk off. 

~~~ 

She walked at a slow pace towards the Transfiguration office, and arrived on time. After knocking politely and being told to come in, she stood in front of her professor, who was seated at a large mahogany desk. It was littered with quills and bits of paper, but it seemed to have a sense of order, and no one would have dared mention the fact that it was messy. 

"Do you know why you are here Dolores Jane?" started the Professor. 

"Because I enchanted my robes and told everyone I was in Ravenclaw?" the young girl replied, unafraid. 

"And why was that wrong?" Professor Neila asked, wondering if the girl would give her a straight answer for once in her life. 

"I don’t know, Professor," Dolores Jane answered. Obviously a straight answer was beneath the girl. 

"It was WRONG, DOLORES JANE," spoke Ignithia Neila, getting louder with each syllable, and pronouncing some words with more vigour than others, "because you are a SLYTHERIN. The sorting hat is NEVER wrong, and to deny your heritage like this is a terrible offence." She paused for breath. "You are cunning and smart, qualities noble of Slytherin house, and just because you are imbibed with more intelligence than most does not mean you were MISPLACED!" A cooler tone took over Professor Neila, "You will do lines for me. Write ‘I am a Slytherin’ until it sinks in." A small glint appeared in her eye, and Dolores caught it and wondered what it meant before she finished, "And I’m sure it will." 

Dolores reached for her bag and thus her quill, but was stopped by a silky voice saying "No, use mine, I insist." 

_3 years later..._

"I have been hard on you Dolores Jane, and I am not going to apologise for that. I have moulded you into a spirited young woman who will succeed in her goals in life. I am most pleased you have secured a job at the Ministry of Magic, and hope that you remember the lessons I have taught you and do well." She handed Dolores a black box and motioned for her to open it. 

There was an oppressive silence as the younger woman did just that. Dolores gasped as three years of detentions flashed before her eyes along with the accompanying pain. A jet-black quill was revealed in the box, nestling on silver fabric that seemed to move of it’s own accord, though it could just have been a trick of the light. 

"It is the same as mine Dolores Jane, and it may come in useful for you. I have not yet met any student whom I felt deserved that more than you do. Use it wisely, if only to help yourself gain insight, courage and resilience. Happy Graduation Dolores Jane."

Professor Neila and Dolores Jane Umbridge smiled at each other, and for a moment, it was impossible to distinguish between the two.


End file.
